


everyone's good girl

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Have you been a good girl?” Jonny drawls, loosening his tie. He doesn’t look up as he drops it to the floor and starts on the buttons of his shirt.





	everyone's good girl

“Have you been a good girl?” Jonny drawls, loosening his tie. He doesn’t look up as he drops it to the floor and starts on the buttons of his shirt. 

Patrick nods, watching the quick motions of his hands. “Yes, daddy.”

“No sweets? You didn’t get into those brownies, did you?”

“No, daddy.” Patrick bats his eyelashes as Jonny finally glances at him. “I know it’ll rot my teeth.”

“That’s right,” Jonny says, sitting at the edge of the bed and putting a hand to Patrick’s knee. “Can’t have my property damaged, can I?”

Patrick giggles. “Of course not,” he says, spreading his thighs a little to invite the upward slide of Jonny’s fingers. 

“Because I don’t make bad investments,” Jonny says seriously, even as he takes his hand off to wriggle out of his suit pants.

He’s right; Jonny makes more than enough to keep them both in the lap of luxury. Enough to get Patrick into his lap in the first place, help him support himself through college. At first, that’s all it was. Now…

“Come to bed, Daddy,” Patrick breathes. “I’ve been waiting.”

“Mm,” Jonny rumbles, and crawls up over him to press him down into the mattress.

Patrick sighs as Jonny starts nosing at his neck. It’s tender with bruises there, Jonny’s marks of possession. Even now that Patrick isn’t really his sugar baby anymore, there’s still a sense of propriety there that hovers thick in all their interactions. Patrick won’t lie, it still gets him hard every once in a while to think about the strict allowance Jonny gives him.

Jonny takes Patrick’s hands and holds them above his head. His eyes are so dark boring into Patrick’s, expressionless even though Patrick can feel his dick hard in his briefs rubbing up against Patrick’s balls. “No touching,” he tells Patrick. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Patrick says, staring back, not daring to lift his back off the bed in search of more friction.

“Good girl,” Jonny murmurs. He leans up, further away, and Patrick whines despite himself. “Now. What are you going to do for me?”

“What do you want me to do?” Patrick says, pinking up. There’s no telling what searing fantasies are lurking in that dark gaze.

“You can’t think of anything?” Jonny makes space for himself between Patrick’s legs, hitching them up and open over his own thighs. Patrick’s erection is obvious in his little lace panties, the wet spot just below the tiny pink bow.

Patrick blushes harder and wraps his hands around the slats of the headboard. “I don’t know…”

“Are you wet?” Jonny asks, suddenly gravelly, and the simmering heat that suffused Patrick’s body as soon as he heard the front door open blooms into a low fire. 

He bites his lip. “Yes.”

“Slut,” Jonny says fondly. “I’ve barely done anything.”

Patrick turns his head into the pillow. “Daddy,” he whimpers.

“Yes, baby?” 

“Touch it.” They’ve done this so many times but it still makes him embarrassed, gets him good with that frisson of shame behind his ribs.

“Touch what?” Jonny ghosts his hands up and down Patrick’s sides, over his hips but never as low as Patrick needs him to.

Patrick squeezes his eyes shut. “Touch my cunt, daddy!”

“Greedy,” Jonny says, but trails his thumb down the ridge of Patrick’s cock. “My greedy little whore.”

“All yours,” Patrick whimpers, arching into that barely-there pleasure.

“All mine,” Jonny repeats. “Look so good like this.” He reaches for Patrick’s nipple and plucks it, wringing a cry from his mouth, lips surely all bitten red. “Should get you a bra, shouldn’t I?”

“I--” Patrick gasps as Jonny pinches tight and takes his cock out of his panties, leaving the fabric all snugged up under his balls. “Yes, I--”

“Your tits are getting bigger,” Jonny murmurs. “Maybe I knocked you up.”

Patrick rocks down desperately, needing something, anything more. “Please, do it, come in me.”

“I will,” Jonny groans. “I’ll ejaculate into your uterus.”

“Deposit your semen in my vaginal canal, daddy,” Patrick manages, almost delirious with the mindless need to please, to earn more of Jonny’s touch, because he’s not worthy of sexual reciprocation unless he degrades himself and begs.

"You're financially dependent on me," Jonny moans, "oh, fuck, I can insult and degrade you because you're essentially my live-in prostitute, which is a beautiful basis for a strong relationship."

"I need you to support me in every way, and I'm your spoiled brat who doesn't know basic dental hygiene," purrs Patrick, pushing up into the promise of touch, giving himself to his master. He spurts a bit of precome at the thought of Jonny hiding the chocolate from him--his daddy knows he would only splurge and make his tummy hurt, because he's a bratty girl with a vagina!

“My good girl,” Jonny simpers, enclosing Patrick’s clit in his enormous masculine hand. “I own you like I own this bed, harkening back unsettlingly to slavery without any tags because apparently possession kink has that leeway now.”

“You’re my big daddy,” Patrick sobs, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He’s a crier during sex, because it makes him girlier like any good bottom should be. “Oh my god, I’m just an ittle wittle girl, and it isn’t creepy to say so because we’re in love and I actually have a regular dick!”

“No, you have a pussy and a clitoris and a vulva,” Jonny croons. “And a labia, whatever that is. Meanwhile I have a giant monster cock that I’ll have to stuff into that tight little vagina that you have, you cisgender woman.”

“Give me a mammogram!” Patrick screams. His pecs swell into full-fledged B-cups. “It’s so hot that no matter when we have sex, regardless of context, I’m always a crying messy bitch and you slap my ass and tell me to work harder to get fucked.”

Jonny’s breath catches in his throat. Without warning he throws Patrick’s legs down and dives down on top of him, capturing his mouth and driving in his tongue in a very domineering, uncomfortable-sounding way. “You’re so goddamn cute when you try to talk dirty, you slutty soil hoe,” he says, and Patrick has to clench his toes to stop from frotting up against Jonny’s leg like an animal.

“Oh my god,” Patrick mewls. “Daddy, I can’t help it, I’m going to--I’m going to--”

“ONLY VAGINAL ORGASMS ALLOWED, NEVER CLITORAL,” Jonny roars, and Patrick immediately stops the come that was frothing up his urethra or whatever tube semen goes up and forces it to recede back into his body because he is a good girl who always follows directions and only comes when his daddy gives him written permission with a carbon copy for Patrick’s own files, no exceptions.

“Good,” Jonny gravels. “Now, um... I guess I’ll fuck your vagina, as that is the usual progression of these scenes, because girls are not allowed to feel good with just their cock--um--their clitoris. Right?”

“Right, daddy, you’re always right, you hunk of sweat and power,” Patrick dribbles. "You make good investments because you are some kind of businessman with shiny shoes, a shiny black car, and a too-large airy apartment full of chrome surfaces to fuck me on." He hyperextends his legs until both his knees are up by his shoulders. “Now fuck some femininity into my asshole!”

“As you wish, Patwick,” Jonny rusts croakily. He puts his unearthly huge dick into Patrick’s teensy hole, forcing against the resistance and ignoring the tears steadily leaking from the corners of Patrick’s eyes, and it’s incredibly hot even though it parallels sexual assault. “How does it feel, my dear cockwhore whom I purport to love and value as a person?”

“Feels--” Patrick’s eyes roll back in his head, just the whites showing like sclera contacts. “Oh--daddy-I can’t--”

“Tell me,” Jonny gurgles, pumping away like People’s Sexiest Water Hose, the tip of his dick tenderly stroking the caudal end of Patrick’s kidney. “You cock-guzzling woman of the night, you tart, you floozy! Tell me how it feels!” And, once Jonny can no longer think of a female-coded insult targeting a woman’s sexuality, with a bellow reverberating from his glistening chest as if torn forth by a newly-wakened old god, he sinks his throbbing rod into Patrick’s fleshy drain and sows his seed (in his free time he also likes to farm herbs). 

“Feels...” Patrick drags in a rasping breath, clutching frantically at the sheets as Jonny continues to ram his pussy with his still totally erect dick. “Feels like the untagged, unchecked expression of internalized misogyny and a deeply harmful misportrayal of power dynamics in gay sex, and straight sex too given that I’m the stand-in for the female reader’s self-insert! Daddy! I’m gonna CUM!”

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> it's a meet cute bc they met immediately prior to the first line uwu


End file.
